cuentos_de_hadas_y_tradicionalesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Linda Branca
Linda Blanca es un cuento popular portugués recopilado por Teófilo Braga. 'Sinopsis' Un viudo muy rico tiene una hija muy guapa llamada Linda Blanca. La muchacha le pidió a su padre tres vestidos, uno azul y gris, otro azul y plateado, y un tercero azul y dorado. Su padre se los consiguió. Como Linda Blanca eran tan guapa no la dejaban de molestar, por lo que cogió una varita mágica que tenía, pidió volverse fea y se fue a trabajar de criada en el castillo de un joven rey que estaba soltero. Cerca del castillo se celebraba una fiesta que iba a durar tres días. La muchacha fue a preguntarle a la reina madre si le daba permiso para ir, y la reina le respondió que le pidiera permiso a su hijo. Cuando Linda Blanca va a pedir permiso al rey éste se esta poniendo las botas, y amenaza con tirarle una a Linda Blanca. En cuanto el rey se marcha Linda Blanca saca su varita, pide una carroza para ir a la fiesta y se pone su vestido azul y gris. Tras la fiesta el rey intenta retenerla sin éxito, pero Linda Blanca consigue escapar aunque antes el rey la pregunta de dónde es, a lo que Linda Blanca responde que ella es de la Tierra de la Bota. El segundo día Linda Blanca va a pedirle permiso a la reina para que la deje ir, y de nuevo la reina la manda que vaya a pedírselo a su hijo, quién amenaza a Linda Blanca con darle con la vara. Linda Blanca va al baile luciendo el vestido azul y plateado, y cuando el rey le pregunta de dónde es ella responde que de la Tierra de la Vara. El tercer día cuando Linda Blanca va a preguntarle al rey éste amenaza con golpearla con la toalla, ella va de todas formas, luciendo su vestido azul y dorado, y cuando el rey la pregunta de dónde es ella responde que es de la Tierra de las Toallas. Pasadas las fiestas el rey no soporta la idea de no volver a ver a la misteriosa doncella y cae enfermo. Linda Blanca al enterarse se pone su vestido azul y gris y se pasea cerca de la ventana del rey. Uno de los amigos del rey la ve y se lo comenta al rey, pero cuándo él se asoma Linda Blanca ya se ha ido. El rey pregunta a su madre si ha visto a alguien por los alrrededores de palacio, pero la reina responde que no. Lo mismo sucede el segundo día, cuando Linda Blanca se deja ver con su vestido azul y plateado. Pero el tercer día el rey está al acecho, y en cuanto ve a Linda Blanca con su vestido azul y dorado baja, la coge por el borde de la falda y la ordena que se explique. Linda Blanca se lo cuenta todo y se casa con el rey. 'Traducciones e inclusión en otras colecciones' Elsie Spicer Eells tradujo el cuento al inglés y lo incluyo en la colección ''Las islas mágicas: Leyendas y cuentos de loas islas Azores'', publicada en 1922, bajo el título Linda Branca and her Mask: The Story of the Girl Who Did Not Like to Be Pretty (Trad: Linda Blanca y su Máscara: La historia de la niña que no quería ser guapa). 'Ver también' * La Zamarra, cuento popular español recopilado por Aurelio Macedonio Espinosa Sr. * ''La Zendrarola'', cuento popular portugués recopilado por Christian Schneller. * ''Cenizatiza con la Varita de los Deseos'', cuento popular alemán recopilado por Ludwig Bechstein. * La chaqueta de piel de ratón, cuento popular eslovaco recopilado por Pavol Dobšinský. * ''El ropón de piel de cerdo'', cuento popular ruso recopilado por Alexander Nikolaievich Afanasiev. Categoría:Cuentos de hadas portugueses Categoría:Cuentos de 1880s Categoría:Cuentos traducidos por Elsie Spicer Eells Categoría:ATU 510B